Boring as Hell
by Princess Zombie
Summary: Kirk is unchallenged when studying at the Academy, but finds his third period independent study make it all worthwhile.


I'm very pleased wiht how this turned out, SO I hope you all will like it too.

PLease don't forget to R&R.

--------------

James T. Kirk has his hand raised again. Not really raised, per se, but his elbow is propped on his desk holding his hand lazily in the air. First Period, AP Calculus: BORING AS HELL, or so Kirk defined as he was messaging Bones from his PADD.

"Does anyone know the answer other than our resident calculator?" Mr. Brown rolled his eyes. Kirk watched as the white haired Professor sauntered over to his desk, holding up a purple hall pass. "Cadet Kirk, just go to the library or something, I'm tired of you knowing all the answers." he rolled his eyes again as Kirk took the pass and easily slipped out of the lecture hall.

Between rows LITR and LITS of The George Kirk Memorial Library was Jim Kirk's favorite place on campus. Especially during first period. Why first period? Because, if Jim sat with his back against the old copy of " The Merchant of Venice" then he could see straight through the adjacent bookshelf and into the library office where Librarian Millie Kinder had and affair with Cadet Ethan James, her first period library assistant.

"Cadet Kirk, I thought that it would have been safe to assume that Cadets skipping class would not be inclined to reside in the library." Kirk turned his gaze to the overly calm voice, looking up to see Commander Spock.

"I like it here. And I'm not skipping."

"Your preceding reputation does not agree with your statement."

"Would you rather believe a rumor or the subject of the rumor?"

"Your argument has logic."

"What're you doing here, anyway? I thought you have a class first period?"

"My class had an exam today. The cadet's finished so I dismissed them and came to assist the librarian. I am reshelving books." Spock noted, motioning to the cart that was behind him.

-----

Second period, AP Biology: BORING AS HELL, even after dissecting a cat. Now, Jim sits in the back of his class, next to Bones, the only class they have together, reading Bones' Xenobiology text as his friend finished his dissection.

"I mean, I know you're a genius and all, but do you have to rub it in the face of everyone who actually finds the challenging classes to be a challenge, Jim?"

"Why do we even have to dissect cats in the first place?"

"Because it's in the curriculum, for god sakes, I don't know."

"Huh, apparently, Vulcans are the only humanoid species that have the hands as an erogenous zone."

"Then go find a vulcan to hit on instead of always bugging me."

"I already have a vulcan to hit on."

"Just because you have independent study with him does not mean that you're studying him." Bones rolled his eyes, "And out my damned textbook down."

"Screw you, Bones."

"Don't think so."

------

Lunch is quiet, usually. Kirk will grab his lunch from the mess and then head to Commander Spock's room. You see, third period Kirk had independent study which he chose to spend with Commander Spock, since the instructor had his free period then. See, independent study wasn't always SO boring.

Commander Spock always had something new to teach him, and the Vulcan's lessons always posed a challenge. As Kirk walked into the lecture hall and seated himself in the front room, Spock was on his knees, filling up the last corner of the whiteboard.

"Whussat?" Kirk asked over a mouthful of tater tots.

"The lesson for my fourth period Cadets." Spock said, finishing and capping the marker, sitting it on his desk. "I thought that we could continue Romeo and Juliet, if you have no objections."

Shakespeare was Spock's favorite subject; at least one lesson a week was either the two of them reading Shakespeare or Spock would read it while Kirk did other work.

"I believe that we ceased when Tybalt exits in Act I, Scene V.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

The kiss scene. Why did it have to be the kiss scene? And why, dear god _why_, did Kirk have to be _Juliet_?

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Kirk smiled slightly and noticed that Spock looks slightly amused. A reference to kissing with hands, it was almost incredible. "Who knew Shakespeare was so ahead of his time? Apparently, he was a vulcan." Kirk stood and walked around his desk to face Spock.

"It is a metaphor, Cadet Kirk, I quite doubt he was a vulcan, though the reference is somewhat uncanny. Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Spock stepped closer to Kirk, acting out his role.

Kirk deftly moved away from him, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." he said defiantly, smiling and shaking his head.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Spock followed Kirk as the younger backed slowly across the room, smirking at his teacher.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Kirk backed into the wall, slightly surprised by the impact. Spock advanced on him until their chests were nearly touching, he could feel the vulcan's unnatural warmth radiating.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Spock said slowly and quietly, Kirk glanced at the script when the vulcan paused.

_They kiss_

And not just in the script either. Kirk's whole body tenses when his teacher leans in and places the most gentle kiss he's ever received on James Kirk's lips.

Its over before it starts. Spock has pulled away, but is still standing close. Breathlessly now, "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." he says, not really expecting a response. The teacher moves to return to his desk, but only before his elbow is caught by the cadet,

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Spock returned to standing in front of the blonde passively. Kirk looked at him with an expression between confusion and wonder.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" Spock hardly looked at the script, his eyes locked with the human's. He knew the lines all too well, but left out the last line, not knowing what was to come next.

"I think the line is: Give me my sin again." Kirk whispered, stepping closer and initiating the kiss this time. Spock responded eagerly, kissing back and moving his hands carefully to the younger's waist, antique paper book discarded on the floor as Kirk rested his cool hands on the vulcan's shoulders. When they parted, Kirk leaned back against the wall, eyes closed and smiling faintly. "You kiss by th' book." Kirk admitted, chuckling at how literally the meaning could have been taken at the moment. Spock moved next to him against the wall as well, remaining in silence.

After some time, the two seated themselves side-by-side on the floor, and Spock tentatively reached over and entangled his fingers with Jim's. Jim looked at him and they locked eyes, and unspoken conversation filling their room.

The bell ran after some time and Spock stood, helping Kirk off the floor, he picked up Kirk's book bag anf handed it to him, "Madam, your mother craves a word with you." he offered, watching as the cadet left in silence.

-------

Fourth period, Group Leadership: GREAT LIKE FROSTED FLAKES.

Bones raised an eyebrow when he received a message from his friend on the other side of campus.

_I thought you said that was easier than your AP classes._

_It is._

_Then I fail to see how you would find it good enough to warrant bothering me during my medical lab._

_I really like Shakespeare_

_Orly? How would old-as-hell literature be interesting to you?_

_You'd be surprised, Bones, you'd be surprised._

James T. Kirk turned off his PADD then, slouching back in his chair at the back of the room with his hand perpetually hanging in the air to never be called on as usual.

Sure, school wasn't a challenge, but it had it's charms.


End file.
